Computing systems include hardware, for example as circuitry implemented through printed circuit boards (PCBs) and integrated circuits (ICs). PCBs and ICs are becoming increasingly large and complex, typically including millions of individual circuit elements such as transistors and logic gates. As a result of this increased size and complexity, PCB and IC designers are increasingly using electronic design automation (EDA) software tools to assist with PCB and IC design.